Der König und ich
by Yamica
Summary: Inhalt: Alexander und Hephaestion in einer einsamen Nacht, doch nach der Schlacht von Gaugamela geschiet etwas, dass die beiden scheinbar auseinander reisst!rnWarnung: [Slash[lemon]rnrn Update Chapter 1 Please R


Titel: Der König und ich  
Untertitel: Prolog  
Teil: 00?  
Autor1: Nicnatha  
Autor2: Yamica  
Fandom: Alexander Slash  
Rating: R  
Inhalt: Alexander und Hephaestion in einer einsamen Nacht  
Warnungen: slash lemon  
Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion  
Archiv: ja  
Disclaimer: Gehört leider nicht uns und wir verdienen nix damit...nada….leider! Da macht nur Oliver Stone richtig Geld mit seufz

* * *

Dunkle Wolken zogen übers Land, verdunkelten die sonst allgegenwärtige Sonne der Wüste und brachten Unsicherheit, gar Furcht unter die Männer Alexanders. Gerade eben hatten sie angefangen eine Lagerstätte zu errichten, doch nun mussten sie sich beeilen, bevor der Himmel seine Schleusen öffnen würde. Denn regnete es erst einmal in der Wüste, würde es nicht so schnell wieder enden und alles wegschwemmen, was nicht fest war.

Mit den Wolken und dem verschwinden der Sonne, schwand auch die Hitze der Wüste, doch die angenehmen Temperaturen waren nur von kurzer Dauer, ehe die eher leicht bekleideten Männer zu frösteln begannen und sich noch etwas mehr beeilten, damit sie in die Zelte kamen.

Doch das Glück war ihnen nicht hold und so begannen die ersten Regentropfen bereits gen Erde zu fallen, als die Zelte noch nicht ganz standen.

Hephaestion war unterwegs zu Zelt seines Königs, um sich dort nach dem rechten umzusehen. Es war wirklich schnell abgekühlt und er machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Auch wenn er es nie vor den anderen Männern zugeben würde, war er immer in Sorge um seinen Freund.

Doch Alexander schien bester Laune, den sein Zelt war das erste, welches aufgebaut worden war und im Gegensatz zu seinem ältesten Freund aus Kindertagen, war er deswegen auch trocken geblieben und unterhielt sich mit einigen seiner Offizieren.

Hephaestion war durchnässt und tropfte, als er am Zelt ankam und vorsichtig hineinsah.

Alexander bemerkte ihn erst, als sich der schlanke, junge Krieger an den anderen vorbei drängte. Doch dann waren Alexander die anderen egal und er angelte nach einem der warmen Felle und trat damit zu Hephaestion und mit einem Kopfnicken schickte er die anderen Männer aus dem Zelt, da besprochen war, was hatte besprochen werden müssen.

Sein Freund lächelte ihn dankbar an und kuschelte sich in das warme Fell. "Du hättest sie nicht extra wegen mir fortschicken müssen. Mein Zelt ist bald fertig, dann hast du wieder deine Ruhe."

"Ach, lass mal...die sollen sich Zeit lassen. Hier ist genügend Platz...na komm! Du musst raus aus den nassen Sachen..." Alexander wandte sich einer seiner Truhen zu, um saubere, trockene Kleidung für Hephaestion herauszusuchen.

"Ich möchte dich aber nicht stören...", flüsterte der Krieger, der sich sonst eigentlich nicht vor anderen schämte.

Doch Alexander ging nicht darauf ein, ebenso wenig, wie er sonst auf etwas einging, was er nicht hören wollte.

Was Hephaestion aber schon gewohnt war und so löste er sich langsam aus dem Fell. "Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist, ich werde mich dann zurückziehen."

"Warte! Hier..." Alexander wirbelte mit einer wunderschönen Tunika herum, die er seinem Freund in den Arm drückte.

"Was... was soll ich damit"

"Anziehen...du bist ganz nass..." Alexanders Blick bohrte sich in den Hephaestions und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

"Aber... wieso? Mein Zelt ist keine zehn Schritte entfernt."

Alexander legte den Kopf schief und drehte Hephaestion den Rücken zu, um seinen Weinkelch mit einem Zug zu leeren. "Geh doch...", machte er nur und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Seufzend sah der Jüngere auf die Tunika auf seinem Arm und begann dann langsam seine Rüstung zu lösen.

Alexander vernahm jedes Geräusch und spähte unter einem der verschränkten Arme hindurch in Richtung Eingang des Zeltes.

Dort stand Hephaestion und legte ein Teil nach dem nächsten ab.

Ein Anblick, der den makedonischen König sich unweigerlich auf die Unterlippe beissen liess, um sonst kein verräterisches Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Sein jüngerer Freund hingegen bekam davon nicht allzu viel mit, war er viel zu erleichtert endlich aus den nassen Sachen heraus zu kommen.

Ein kühler Wind zog durch das noch halb offene Zelt und ließ nicht nur Hephaestion erzittern. Alexander setzte sich ruckartig auf, auch wenn er wusste, dass er seinen sensiblen Freund dadurch erschreckte. Doch ungeachtet dessen, ging er an ihm vorbei und schloss die Zeltplane, nicht ohne vorher der Wache vor dem Zelt einzutrichtern, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte.

Hephaestion wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte und zog sich so schnell es ging, die Tunika über. "Was hast du vor"

Unschuldig hob Alexander eine Augenbraue und leerte schon wieder einen Weinkelch, doch diesmal reichte er auch Hephaestion einen. "Nicht mehr viel...denn der Tag war lang und die Nacht wird kurz..."

Sofort sah sein Freund auf. "Wie meinst du das"

"Trink...", meinte Alexander stattdessen.

Hephaestion hob den Becher an seine Lippen und nahm einen Schluck.

Alexander begab sich derweilen wieder zu seinen Fellen, um es sich darauf bequem zu machen und von dessen Wärme zu profitieren.

Während sein junger Freund sich immer noch unsicher war. "Sag mir endlich was du von mir erwartest mein König."

"Nenn mich nicht so...! Wir sind unter uns...", schnaubte Alexander und winkte Hephaestion zu sich heran.

"Wie soll ich dich dann nennen? Sag es mir jetzt, damit ich es weiss."

"Alexander, so wie früher...wie es dir immer schon zugestanden hat, Freund..."

"Und das obwohl du jetzt König bist? Seit dem Tod deines Vaters... hat sich vieles verändert."

"Haben wir uns denn auch verändert" Alexander rutschte etwas zur Seite, um Hephaestion Platz anzubieten.

Langsam nur kam der Jüngere näher. "Haben wir... wir sind erwachsen geworden."

"Na eben...siehst du? Das ist alles...nicht mehr..." Alexander verlor langsam die Geduld und packte Hephaestions Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich aufs Lager.

Was diesen jedoch ziemlich überrumpelte und der Wein, der sich noch im Kelch befand ergoss sich über Alexander.

Einen Moment guckte dieser aus wie eine nasse Katze, ehe er grinsend das Bisschen, welches sich noch in seinem Kelch befand in Hephaestions Ausschnitt kippte.

Dieser kicherte und ließ sich aufs Lager fallen. "Wir sind also erwachsen"

"Manchmal...muss man Kind sein...", meinte Alexander zwinkernd und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über Hephaestions Brustbein und leckte den Wein dann anzüglich von seinem Finger.

"Ja... da hast du recht." Hephaestion beobachtete ihn und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Alexander dachte nicht daran sein Tun einzustellen und fuhr mit dem Finger wieder über Hephaestions Brust.

"Du hast doch etwas vor...", murmelte dieser und schloss seine Augen.

"Soll ich denn etwas vorhaben", flüsterte Alexander und sein Gegenüber konnte den warmen Atem des Königs auf seiner Haut fühlen.

"Du bist heut so... direkt."

"Und du so...zurückhaltend...", grinste Alexander und zog Hephaestion den Arm weg, auf den er sich aufgestützt hatte, so dass der Jüngere in die Felle fiel. Auch Alexander legte sich neben ihn strich mit den Fingerkuppen über die weiche Haut Hephaestions, welche eine leicht bronzene Farbe angenommen hatte.

"Wie soll ich mich denn sonst verhalten? Wenn ich nicht weiss, was du von mir erwartest." Tief blickte der Jüngere in die Augen Alexanders.

"Ach Hephaestion, mein Freund...Freund seit so vielen Jahren schon...kann ich nicht einfach nur deine Anwesenheit geniessen? Ich vertraue dir...und nur dir, ganz alleine..."

"Ich vertraue dir doch auch, ich folge dir, egal wohin du gehst, ich hoffe du weisst das."

"Sicher...", lächelte Alexander und vergrub dann sein Gesicht an Hephaestions Brust.

Dieser schloss die Augen und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Freund.

Es schien, als wäre dieser eingeschlafen, doch nach einer Weile konnte Hephaestion Alexanders Hand auf der Hüfte ruhen spüren. Doch die Ruhe war nur von kurzer Dauer, ehe die Finger sich zu regen begannen und durch die dünne Tunika konnte Hephaestion jede noch so leichte Berührung genau spüren.

Der Jüngere schluckte leer und sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als er die Hände seines Freuendes spürte. "Alex...Alexander, ich denke... wir sollten aufhören."

"Aufhören", murmelte dieser gegen Hephaestions Hals. "Hast du Angst..."

"Ich... ich weiss nicht..." Hephaestion sah zu ihm hinunter. "Es ist... ungewohnt."

"Wieso denn das? Wir haben doch schon oft zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen."

"Aber noch nie so... nah."

"Ist es dir...unangenehm..."

"Nein, nur... ungewohnt."

"Dann gewöhnen wir uns eben daran...", meinte Alexander mit rauer Stimme und nahm eine Hand hoch, um Hephaestion eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

"Gewöhnen"

Alexander nickte nur und seine Fingerspitzen fuhren zärtlich die Lippenkonturen seines Freundes nach.

Was Hephaestion sichtlich genoss, denn seine Augen schlossen sich und sein Atem wurde schneller.

Aufmerksam von Alexander beobachtet, der nichts tun wollte, was seinem Freund nicht gefiel. War er sonst eher rücksichtslos und auf sich selbst bezogen, war das hier etwas ganz anderes, das hier war...Hephaestion.

Und eben dieser schien sich wirklich wohl zu fühlen, als er langsam begann Alexanders Rücken zu kraulen.

Und Alexander genoss und ganz zärtlich legten sich seine Lippen kurz auf Hephaestions.

Was diesen weder erschreckte, noch zurückweichen lies.

Ermutigt wiederholte Alexander die Liebkosung.

Und nun begann auch Hephaestion sie zu erwidern.

Langsam brachte sich Alexander über Hephaestion, begann die Verschlüsse seiner Tunika zu öffnen.

Zuerst unsicher, dann immer mutiger suchten sich auch die Hände des Jüngeren Zutritt zu Alexanders Gewand.

Der König war in weitaus mehr Kleidungsschichten gekleidet als Hephaestion, doch nach und nach fanden auch seine Stoffe Platz neben der edlen Tunika, die er seinem Freund erst vor kurzem gereicht hatte. Aber nun würde Hephaestion sicher nicht frieren, auch wenn er nichts mehr am Leib trug.

Der Jüngere lag noch immer unter ihm und blickte ihn aus strahlenden Augen an. "Ich wünschte mir dies... solange schon träumte ich davon."

"Dann soll dies ein immerwährender Traum sein", flüsterte Alexander heiser und küsste den jungen Mann erneut, diesmal inniger, voller Gefühl.

Hephaestion genoss den Kuss und erwiderte ihn voller Verlangen. Er begann den Körper seines Freundes zu spüren, streichelte und fühlte ihn.

Und entfachte ein heisses Feuer, das Alexander nur mühsam zu beherrschen vermochte, wollte er den scheinbar unerfahrenen Jüngling nicht erschrecken. Dennoch begann seine Hand den schlanken Körper unter sich zu erforschen.

Und es blieb nicht dabei. Hephaestion sehnte sich nach mehr und das zeigte sein Körper nur allzu deutlich.

"Willst du mehr", fragte Alexander dennoch und seine Finger kraulte den Ansatz des feinen Flaumes zwischen Hephaestions heissen Schenkeln.

"Mehr...", hauchte dieser nur, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet.

Eine Einladung, der Alexander nicht widerstehen konnte und den süssen Mund in Besitz nahm, während seine Hand sich um die bereits beträchtliche Erektion schloss, sich aber noch kaum bewegte.

Was Hephaestion mit einem leisen Murren beantwortete und seine Hüfte selber begann zu bewegen, während er Alexander küsste.

Dieser grinste gegen die hungrigen Lippen und begann seine Hand aufreizend auf und ab zu bewegen.

Was Hephaestion dazu brachte leise zu stöhnen und den Kopf zurück zu werfen. "Mehr..." hauchte er.

"Oh ja...mehr...", raunte Alexander und brachte seinen Freund fast um den Verstand.

Hephaestion war bereits kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt und wusste nicht mehr, was er tat. Seine Hände waren in das Laken verkrallt, seine Lippen an manchen stellen blutig gebissen und sein Atem ging schnell. Laut war er zu hören, er hielt sich nicht zurück, auch wenn er wusste, das vor dem Zelt Wachen standen.

Und Alexander war das ohnehin egal, doch mit einem Mal zog er sich zurück und kniete sich auf dem Lager aufrecht hin, auch wenn seine eigene Erregung unverkennbar war.

Hephaestion brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren, dann sah er zu seinem Freund und wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. "Wieso... wieso brichst du ab"

Alexander machte mit einem Finger eine lockende Bewegung zu sich her, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Und Hephaestion erhob sich, kam langsam auf ihn zu.

"Näher", raunte Alexander und hatte aus der Truhe am Lagerende einen Tiegel gefischt und sah Hephaestion herausfordernd an.

Langsam kam der Jüngere näher. Sein Penis war immer noch voll erigiert und ein Tropfen der Lust lief an ihm hinab.

Alexander lächelte herausfordernd. "Bereit für Runde zwei...", schnurrte er fast schon.

"Runde... zwei" Hephaestion sah auf ihn hinab, stand nun direkt vor ihm.

Was Alexander aber nicht auf sich beruhen ließ , wollte er doch nicht kleiner sein als sein Freund und so richtete er sich ebenfalls auf und strich Hephaestion sanft über die Wange. "Schon mal mit einem anderen Mann zusammen gewesen"

"Ähm... " Man konnte fast meinen der Krieger wurde etwas rot.

"Na...", machte Alexander herausfordernd. "Also keine Widerrede, wenn ich oben bin", wollte er wissen, ohne aber dabei Hephaestions Dickkopf bedenkend, der sich noch nie von Alexander hatte einschüchtern lassen.

"Oben? Du konntest mich noch nie besiegen." Hephaestions Kampfgeist war geweckt und er hob den Kopf. "Ich war immer stärker als du."

"Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr unsere Kräfte gemessen...", grinste Alexander und legte den Tiegel sicherheitshalber etwas bei Seite, zu wertvoll war dessen Inhalt.

"Schon lang? Erst letzten Monat..." Hephaestion lachte. "Und wieder gewann ich..."

Alexander ließ die Fingerknöchel knacken. "Diesmal liegst du unten...", versuchte er den Jüngeren zu verunsichern.

"Niemals...", lachte dieser und brachte sich in Position.

Doch Alexander war nicht gewillt, heute als Verlierer zu enden, denn er hatte Blut geleckt und er wollte Hephaestion besitzen.

Dieser jedoch grinste ihn siegessicher an und war gewillt ebenfalls zu gewinnen.

Blitzschnell schnellte Alexander nach vorne, um Hephaestion wieder den Arm wegzureissen, um ihn so zu Fall zu bringen.

Doch dieser konterte und wusste genau was er tat, als er Alexander zu Fall brachte.

Sofort schwang Alexander jedoch ein Bein hoch und um Hephaestions Seite und versuchte diesen mit der Kraft seines Unterschenkels runter zu drücken.

Hephaestion jedoch war stark und nicht gewillt es so schnell enden zu lassen. Er brachte alle Kraft auf und hielt Alexander auf dem Boden.

Dieser schnaufte und sammelte wieder seine Kräfte. Wäre ja noch besser, wenn Hephaestion als erster in den Genuss seines königlichen Hinterns kam.

Dieser schien wahrlich überzeugt zu sein von dem was er tat und drückte Alexander erneut runter. "Na... schaffst es wohl doch nicht alter Freund."

Doch in dieser Haltung hatte Alexander einen herrlichen Ausblick auf das Objekt seiner Begierde und kam auch ganz knapp mit einer Hand daran heran.

"HEY" Hephaestion schnaufte. "DAS sind unfaire Mittel."

"Wir haben keine Regeln ausgemacht", kicherte Alexander und biss frech in Hephaestions Pobacke.

Was diesem einen spitzen Schrei entlockte und leise Geräusche vor dem Zelt hervorrief.

Alexander ignorierte diese und kam durch diese Ablenkung wieder unter Hephaestion hervor und tackerte ihn nun unter sich fest.

"Und nun denkst du, du hättest gewonnen"

"Du bist unten, ich oben...", triumphierte Alexander und fuhr mit seiner Hand schon wieder nach unten, um Hephaestion zu zeigen wer hier der Meister war.

Doch dieser nahm erneut Schwung und brachte ihn unter sich. "Ach so"

Alexander schnaubte. "Und wer hat den Tiegel", grinste er und hatte das kleine Teil schon in die Hand genommen. "Ausserdem...was willst du denn jetzt tun"

"Ich will nur dass du zugibst, das ich noch immer stärker bin als du und dich jederzeit besiegen kann."

"Nur wenn ich es will..."

"Wieso solltest du das wollen"

"Um dir eine Freude zu bereiten", grinste Alexander und begann sich wieder zu wehren.

"Du Halunke...", murrte Hephaestion und grinste dann.

Alexander umfasste Hephaestions Schenkel und schmiss den Dunkelhaarigen wieder um.

Dieser jedoch wehrte sich nicht einmal mehr.

Was wiederum Alexander erstaunt innehalten ließ . Zärtlich fuhr er mit einer Hand über Hephaestions Wange. "Alles in Ordnung..."

"Ja... wieso fragst du"

"Du bist so...still...", meinte Alexander und küsste Hephaestion wieder.

"Was soll ich denn sonst tun"

"Du gibst sonst nur nie auf", flüsterte Alexander und begann den geliebten Körper wieder zu verwöhnen.

"Aber dann will ich ja auch gewinnen.."

"Und jetzt nicht" Alexander hob erstaunt den Kopf hoch, ließ seine Hände aber an Hephaestions Hüften ruhen.

"Nein, wieso sollte ich auch.."

Alexander lächelte. "Dann ist gut", hauchte er und küsste den flachen Bauch unter sich, wanderte immer weiter hinab.

Hephaestion brauchte nicht lange, bis er wieder laut stöhnte. "Alexander... tu endlich etwas... erlöse mich...", bettelte er.

Kurz darauf konnte er Alexanders Hand zwischen seinen Schenkeln spüren, wie sie ihn vorzubereiten begann und den Inhalt des Tiegels einmassierte.

Es war ungewohnt und fühlte sich zuerst kalt und glitschig an, nach einer Weile jedoch gewöhnte sich Hephaestion an das Gefühl und vertraute seinem Freund, dass dieser ihm nicht wehtun würde.

Nichts lag Alexander ferner, doch wurde es für ihn immer schwieriger sich zurück zu halten und Hephaestion die Vorbereitung angedeihen zu lassen, die dieser für sein erstes Mal benötigte.

Doch der Jüngere wollte nicht mehr länger warten und brachte sich wieder über Alexander.

Der sah Hephaestion überrascht an und keuchte leise.

Doch der Jüngere schien plötzlich zu wissen was er tat und drängte sich gegen Alexanders bereits voll aufgerichteten Schaft.

"Heph...", schaffte Alexander nur noch und bracht dann ab, um die Luft anzuhalten.

Der Jüngere brachte sich über ihm in Position und grinste ihn triumphierend an.

"W-was...", stotterte Alexander.

Doch Hephaestion antwortete nicht, sondern sank langsam auf Alexander hinab.

Gleichzeitig weiteten sich Alexanders Augen und er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Hephaestion hatte den Kopf zurück geworfen und stöhnte nun leise. Es war unglaublich Alexander so zu spüren und er wollte unbedingt mehr.

"Vorsicht...", brachte Alexander endlich heraus, als er wieder wagte zu sprechen. Beruhigend legte er seine Hände auf Hephaestions Schenkel.

Dieser jedoch dachte nicht daran aufzuhören und sank weiter hinab.

"Bei den Göttern", keuchte Alexander und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Hephaestion war viel zu konzentriert, als das er etwas von sich geben konnte und als er endlich vollends in Alexanders Schoss gesunken war, hielt er still und bewegte sich kaum noch.

Alexander öffnete beinahe vorsichtig die Augen, wie wenn er Angst hätte, Hephaestion könnte sich als Traum entpuppen und verschwunden sein, so bald er die Augen nicht mehr geschlossen hatte.

Doch der Jüngere sass auf ihm, die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet und den Kopf zurück gelegt.

Sanft strich Alexander mit einer Hand über Hephaestions Schenkel. Er hatte begonnen, also so sollte er auch den Takt angeben, auch wenn es dem König schwer fiel ruhig zu verharren.

Nur sehr langsam begann Hephaestion sich zu bewegen und man hatte das Gefühl es würde ihm wirklich schwer fallen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Alexander seinen Freund und streichelte weiterhin zärtlich dessen Flanken und den flachen Bauch, ließ seine Hand nur hauchzart über dessen Glied gleiten.

Und sofort bewegte sich Hephaestion schneller, endlich öffneten sich auch seine Augen und sie strahlten Alexander regelrecht an. "Jetzt bin ich dein... für immer...", hauchte er.

Alexander erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte. Hephaestions Bewegungen entlocktem ihm ein erstes, wohliges Stöhnen und er bewegte sich automatisch etwas gegen seinen Geliebten.

Der Jüngere gab nun alles zum Alexander zu befriedigen und schien ganz in seinem Tun aufzugehen.

Schweiss rann an Alexanders Schläfen herab und je mehr sie sich in einen Taumel wiegelten, um so aktiver wurde er selber, so dass er Hephaestion schliesslich an den Hüften festhalten musste, damit er ihn nicht runter warf.

Doch dieser bekam davon schon längst nicht mehr viel mit, hatte er doch schnell gemerkt, wie er sich am besten stimulieren konnte.

Und Alexander kam ihn nun noch zu Hilfe und legte seine Hand heiss und kräftig um die glühend, harte Erektion des Jungen.

So dauerte es schliesslich nicht mehr lang, bis der Körper des Jüngeren sich anspannte.

Die Muskeln, die sich um ihn zusammen zogen, rissen Alexander mit und noch ehe er sich versah und etwas hätte verhindern können, ergoss er sich heiss und ergiebig im Innern seines Liebsten.

Hephaestion ließ sich nieder auf Alexanders starke Brust und blieb schnaufend liegen.

Liebevoll legte der blonde Krieger seine Arme um ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich...Stern meiner Seele...", flüsterte er noch, bevor er völlig geschafft aber befriedigt wegzudösen begann.

Hephaestion lächelte ab diesem Geständnis und auch er brauchte nicht lange, bis er ins Land der Träume sank.


End file.
